DE 10 2008 058 007 B3 shows a stackable transport or storage container with a bottom and a container cover and four surrounding side walls, of which two opposite side walls have complementary locking elements on an upper and lower side, so that the container can be stacked, in an undisplaceable manner, via its base surface with models which are structurally identical with respect to the locking elements, wherein on the side walls with locking elements, furthermore, a spring-pretensioned locking catch is provided on both sides of the locking element and a complementary trap on the other complementary locking element, wherein when stacking, the locking catch of the one model interacts with the trap of the other model in a snap-closing manner and the models are automatically locked with one another.
From EP 0 348 789 A2, a forms storage compartment is known, which consists of containers that can be stacked and locked above one another. The containers have a bottom wall, two side walls, and a back wall connecting them. The upper side of the container, opposite the bottom wall, is open. The locking of two such containers, with one another, takes place via locking elements, which are located in the bottom wall of the upper container and mesh into corresponding locking recesses on the underside of a track of the lower container, located in the upper part of the side walls. To connect the two containers, they are first pushed laterally into one another, so that the upper container reaches under the track of the lower container, and then locks it by means of the locking elements. The locking elements are actuated by a slider located in the bottom wall of the container, which can be operated from the upper side of the bottom wall. The connecting of the containers takes place when they are not full, in which the slider is accessible and the lateral insertion is not additionally complicated by the increased weight of the containers.
In actual practice, it has become evident that, in addition to the containers to be stacked on one another, there is the need for drawers to be pulled out, in the same arrangement. In particular, craftsmen request combined solutions in which a stack or “rack,” has not only containers, but also drawer elements. Proceeding from the initially mentioned publication, the applicant as subsequently developed the device offered on the market under the name LS-BOXX. This is a combination of a generic container that can be carried, with a fold-up lid and a drawer arrangement of a shape so that the side walls of the container are elongated downwards and form a holding space for one or more drawers, arranged above one another. In this solution, however, it is not possible to transport the drawer component by itself, because it is firmly connected with the container. The craftsman, therefore, must take along the whole container to the workplace, even if he needs only the drawer part.